


Till They All Come Home

by Acacia_Mac



Series: The Fates Decide - Night Fires Burning Bright [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memorial Day, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Mac/pseuds/Acacia_Mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small ‘Interlude’ to this series in Honor of Memorial Day.<br/>While searching for Bucky after the events of TWS, Steve stops off at a Memorial for the Howling Commandos.<br/>Part Three of The Fates Decide  --  Night Fires Burning Bright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till They All Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is just a small little thing as I am working my way through the next part of this series. That one was giving me some issues (something about the whole Bucky’s life as the WS… Sigh… has been giving me some serious issues). Soooo. In hopes to help tie everyone over until I can get that one done, figured I will give you a little piece of what the future will be. This I guess could fit between the before WS and the final part of this ‘series’.  
> In honor of those who had given it all for their country, to protect those who cannot fight. Those who bleed and died. Memorial day is very dear to me, a weekend to go to the Cemetery and pay my respects to those who had gone before me. To reflect on my shipmates and others who had joined during my time and after who have given the ultimate sacrifice. The hope that they will one day ALL come home, and the ones in the Tomb of the Unknown will finally be able to go home. That one day even my great Uncle will find his way back home so we can bury him with his mother. To my friends, shipmates who gave their lives from the First Gulf War to today, in times of ‘Peace’ and times of War.  
> Fair Winds and Following Seas.  
> We Will Never Forget.  
> Some Gave All.  
> Till All Come Home.

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

_ Washington DC  _

_ Memorial Day 2014 _

Steve sat on the couch at Sam’s place, where he had been staying since the ‘events’ that had brought down SHIELD.  Weeks, maybe a month or two, Steve wasn’t so sure anymore how long it had been.  Time had seemed to have stopped the second he had see Bucky’s face on the bridge.  It was just after 0100 and Steve knew he would not be able to sleep.  He knew what he had to do.

Writing a quick note to Sam incase the other man woke before he returned, Steve grabbed his jacket and keys and quickly made his way farther into the city.  Part of him wanted to visit the ‘Captain America’ exhibit, but knew that breaking in once was enough for a lifetime and cringed at the thought of seeing the faces of the curators as he returns the uniform in a little worse condition than it had been the last time it was there.  Instead Steve made his way through downtown DC to the outskirts in Arlington.  Since he had come out of his hibernation, Steve had made it a point to come and pay his tribute to those who had not been able to come home safe, to the men he had served with and fought with.  Parking his Harley to the side of the guard shack, he gave the guard a small smile, knowing the man would allow him in.  Even though the cemetery was closed, the guard allowed him entry for they all knew it was the only time Steve would be allowed the time to pay his respects without the spotlight on him.  

For the past three years, Steve made his way through the long winding roads of graves.   Men and women who had fought before him and after him, who had given the ultimate sacrifice for their country, flowers and flags on every grave signifying to them and the world that they were not forgotten.  That they mattered even in death.

Steve always visited three areas most during his time in DC, three areas that meant everything to him.  The exhibit at the museum had only been a recent development, for he never before felt the need to see the glorified display of him and the Commandos.  As much as he appreciated the dedication, Steve personally wished that it was less about him and more about the ones he had served with.  During the day he would visit the WWII Memorial to spend time with the ones who were still alive and swap stories with them.  Here at the Cemetery Steve knew the two places he always preferred to spend time alone without the spotlight : The Tomb of the Unknown and the Howling Commandos monument.

He followed the path to the Tomb of the Unknown.  Even from a distance he could hear the sound of the guard’s turns echoing through the quiet night.  Twenty-one steps, turn and wait 21 seconds, turn and another 21 steps, their gun always between the crowd and the tomb.  Always guarding the remains of those ‘known only to God’.  Steve wasn’t sure if he knew who could be in the WWII grave, for all he knew it was one who he had stood beside during the invasion.  He could only hope that one day they would all be reunited with their families. 

Steve stood in the stands despite the hour he watched as the Changing of the Guard began in front of him, the honor that the men had for those they were guarding.  Nothing would stop them from their post, nothing would stop the ever changing of the guard and the protection and respect that is shown by the men of the Old Guard.  Steve simply watched, standing at attention, hand raised in a solid salute.  He couldn’t do much, but Steve would give what he could even if it was simply to give his respect for the guards and the ones within the graves.  

Steve placed a small bouquet of flowers, flag buried inside down at the edge of the steps near the railing and gave a small prayer.  He knew that when he came back this way after his next stop the flowers would be moved closer to the Tomb and he was grateful.  Many couldn’t understand the honor it was for these men, for anyone being able to stand guard over these Medal of Honor recipients and to let those in the graves know that as a nation they were not forgotten.  Steve often wondered if a new grave would be added for the current conflicts, even though a part of him hoped not.  It was crazy of him to think, to hope, that all those who were found now would be able to go home – to hope that all in the grave now would be found and returned.  

It was a childish crazy thought, but one that Steve hoped he lived to see.

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

** ‘Rogers, Steven Grant, Captain America, 1918 -1945, A Hero for the people who gave his life for all mankind’ ** Steve read on his own grave, one that was empty of course.  He still felt strange looking down at his own grave.  There had been talk of removing the DOD date since word got out that he was alive and well.  Steve briefly wondered if the same would be said about Bucky when and if it ever came out that he too had survived.  Glancing to the grave beside his own, Steve bent down and placed a single rose beside the headstone.  **‘Barnes, James Buchanan 1917 – 1944, Bucky.  Howling Commando who gave his life in the fight for Freedom’**   

Beside their two graves – both empty were the graves of the other Howling Commandos all in line in front of the small monument in their honor.  Their names proudly displayed, dates of Birth and deaths, dates of campaigns, and quotes from Roosevelt.  If he closed his eyes he could still see them all smiling and laughing.

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

**_ French/German Boarder _ **

**_ Summer 1944 _ **

_ Dugan slammed down his beer as he threw his head back, his loud boisterous laughter filling the small house they had stopped at.  It had been a long few weeks deep in enemy territory, making their way through any and all Hydra bases they could come across.  As they came across this small village on the French/German boarder they had helped the resistance free the people and as Thanks they had been given a place to stay for a few days.  It was rare that they could sleep in a bed while out on the Front, and with beer and alcohol aplenty, they all decided to take advantage while they could.  “Damn, remember… what was the shit’s name?  Christianson?” _

_ “Oh fuck, his ma made the best damn cookies ever,” Bucky laughed as the group of men reminisced.  “Once she found out that the cookies she was sending weren’t getting to us, she decided to stash them in the socks she sent,” he laughed explaining the tale to the ones who had not been with the 107th at the time. _

_ Gabe busted out laughing as he quickly translated for  _ _ Dernier. “We were all lucky that they were new socks and not ones he had worn for the past damn month.” _

_ Bucky quickly downed his glass of Scotch and moved to fill both his and Steve’s once again.  “Hell, I don’t think it would have mattered.  It could have smelled like foot sweat and I still would have had the whole damn batch if I could.  Even a month old, the damn chocolate still melted in your damn mouth.  Was almost as good as the shit that um… Matthews used to get.  Remember him?” _

_ Dugan leaned back slightly, bringing his hand to his chin.  “Wasn’t he the little shit who always got stuck with latrine duty cause of his pranks?” _

_ “Remember the time he short-sheeted the LT’s rack,” Gabe asked.  “I swear he woke the whole damn camp with his cursing.” _

_ “Parker was worse though,” Bucky pointed out.  “Never trusted him to do any KP, you’d find your clothes smelling like the damn latrine.” _

_ “Or the time he went and pissed in the beer,” Dugan shook his head.  “I about strangled him.”  Everyone at the table laughed at the image of Dugan drinking piss-filled beer.  “But all in all, they were all good kids.” _

_ Dugan, Gabe and Bucky all gave a silent salute with their drinks.  “To those who we fought with, who had our backs… those who will never return home,” Bucky said somberly.  “Too damn many.”  Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder in support, knowing that these men he was sitting with had lost many men during their time here in the war.  “Shit the LT… Was a damn saint.  A lot like you, Stevie… He could make any man walk into hell with him.” _

_ Dugan could only nod in agreement.  “Was one major pain in the ass at times, but sure knew how to keep us all willing to go back out shit storm after shit storm.” _

_ “Just didn’t know when to keep his damn head down in the end,” Bucky shook his head.  “He was killed during that damn mess at Azzano,” he went on to explain to the others.  “Turn your back for a second, next thing you know …” _

_ Falsworth raised his own glass in salute.  “To all those we have lost and all those who will not return home.” _

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

Steve heard a sound from behind him and silently kicked himself for not paying attention.  With Hydra still on the loose, he couldn’t afford to lose track of his surroundings.  “I knew them,” came a voice behind him and Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe.  Steve stood still as Bucky walked up beside him both unknowingly standing directly in front of their own graves.  “Or I think I did.”

“Bucky,” Steve breathed as he slowly turned to face his friend.  Bucky looked tired, wearing a jacket that was too big for him, ball cap pulled part-way down to cover his eyes that had large dark circles surrounding them.  Steve wanted to reach out and pull Bucky toward him but stopped himself before he made contact.  “You did,” Steve settled on.  “We all served together during the war.”

Bucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to bring up some memory.  “I… I don’t remember.  I saw … Pictures at the exhibit, but,” Bucky began and shook his head.

Steve had to close his own eyes as the rage at what was done to Bucky by Hydra rushed into him.  “Bucky…”

Bucky shook his head then turned to the monument before them.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he laid his hand on the names of the ones who had had once called friends and comrades.  “I’m sorry.”  Taking a deep breath, Bucky turned toward Steve and turned to leave.

“Bucky, wait.”  Steve turned and reached out his hand to lightly touch Bucky halting him in leaving.  “Come with me, please.  I can help.  Let me help.”

Bucky closed his eyes and gave Steve a small smile.  “I don’t remember a lot.  I know what I did… what I almost did to you.”

“That wasn’t you, Buck.”

“It was,” Bucky countered.  “It was me.  I did those things and I have to pay for it.”

Steve reached up to place his hand on the side of Bucky’s neck.  “They made you do that, Buck.  It may have been your body, but it wasn’t you.  Come back with me.  Let me help you.”

Bucky shook his head as he reached up to grab a hold of Steve’s hand, pulling it away from him.  “One day,” he said with a small smile.  “One day I may know who’s name is on that monument, on that grave.  When that happens, I’ll let you know.”

“Bucky…”

Bucky’s smile was sad as he turned away again from Steve.  “Try not to do anything stupid until I get back,” he said as he disappeared into the night.

Steve closed his eyes not wanting to see Bucky leave again.  He wanted to chase after him, drag him back to Sam’s and …. And what he wasn’t sure.  “How can I?  You’re taking all the stupid with you,” he whispered in the night a small glimmer of hope that one day soon Bucky would be back with him.  “I love you and I will be seeing you soon.  I won’t give up on you.”  He could only hope but for now he would try and follow the older man, make sure that if nothing else there was someone there to keep Hydra off of his back.  To maybe be able to do what he couldn’t do all those years ago.  He would have Bucky’s back and he would bring him home finally.

Giving one last look at the Howling Commando tribute, Steve gave a small salute to those who had left before them.  “One day, I’ll do what we couldn’t 70 years ago.  I’ll bring him home.  For all of us.”

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

_ _

The End…

_ ~~~***~~~*** _

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sorry so short but wanted to have something posted both for Memorial Day and to hopefully ease the time. The next part is coming along, not as fast as I would have liked but getting there.  
> Thank you all for all the kind words, kudos etc. Without all of you, none of this would be possible. Much MUCH <3 to all of you.  
> The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier - http://www.arlingtoncemetery.mil/VisitorInformation/ChangingofTheGuard.aspx  
> http://www.arlingtoncemetery.mil/VisitorInformation/TombofUnknowns.aspx  
> The Changing of the guard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLVzKTyXI_E  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdISZVnmzZE  
> Noteable facts:  
> https://tombguard.org/society/faq/  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomb_of_the_Unknowns  
> HERE RESTS IN HONORED GLORY AN AMERICAN SOLDIER KNOWN BUT TO GOD


End file.
